cyberlifebuscentralwikiafandomcom-20200216-history
Cyberlife Car (Character)
“The world as we have created it is a process of our thinking. It cannot be changed without changing our thinking.” - Cyberlife Car "Remember, Cyberlife Bus, vehicles are fragile machines..." - Cyberlife Car "I like pancakes" - Cyberlife Car Cyberlife Car (A.K.A Cyberlife Car 1) is one of the main characters of the franchise. Cyberlife Car appearences * Cyberlife Bus (Released on the 1st of May 2018) * Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the doors (Released on the 2nd of July 2018) * Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution (Released on the 15th of August 2018) * Cyberlife Bus IV: & Knuckles (Released on the 30th of August 2018) * Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis (Released on the 23rd of September 2018) * Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the doors (Released on the 10th of December 2018) * Cyberlife Bus VII: End of the Line (Not released, July 2019) * Cyberlife Bus Movie (Not released, releases July 2019) Info Cyberlife Car was created in the Cyberlife Tower on November 2026, made in collaboration with Cyberlife and ETD (Eezee Transport of Detroit). Besides working as a Cyberlife Car, on his free time he was a boxer, and he has been since his childhood; His boxing career is how he learned to become such a talented fighter and why he can strike such brutal attacks. Also known as one of the coolest badasses, Cyberlife Car is brave, strong, a good fighter and determined, and the type of vehicle that would risk his life for his friends. He is very good friends with Cyberlife Bus and his allies, and has formed a group called Cyberlife United (CU), whose members are # Cyberlife Bus # Cyberlife Car # Cyberlife Mercedes # Cyberlife Minivan # Cyberlife Van # Cyberlife Bus 8 # Cyberlife Bus 5 During the second game, the Cyberlife United group was caught by Cyberlife Helicopter in the Cyberlife Tower. however, thanks to Cyberlife Car's quick thinking, he distracted CH and started a brawl, In which he was nearly destroyed, but was fortunately seen alive and well at the start of the 3rd game. Earlier in the third game, Cyberlife Car (3) was pushed of a bridge and killed by Cyberlife Truck (whom had no fighting experience at the time). Role in Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution Cyberlife Car had a huge role in the revolution. He and Cyberlife Mercedes were the most experienced fighters supporting the Cyberlife Revolution. The most experienced fighter on the field was the FVVA's Cyberlife Helicopter. CC helped Cyberlife Bus fortify the street and sniped at least 9 enemy vehicles. He took a bullet for Cyberlife Bus, which would've hit the engine, killing CB instantly. However that didn't happen thanks to Cyberlife Car's quick reflexes. He also sniped one of the FVVA Helicopters with a golf cart. Cyberlife Car was horribly damaged by a collision with a nearby Cyberlife Bus and was in no fighting condition afterwards. Cyberlife Car was hailed a hero in the Cyberlife Revolution. Trivia and other facts: * Cyberlife Car was childhood friends with Cyberlife Truck, even though he dislikes him. * Cyberlife Car used to have a crush on Cyberlife Car 12, however he has never admitted it to her * Cyberlife Car was forced to either betray his group or kill his niece by the Detroit Taxi Army Leader in the fifth game. Cyberlife Car couldn't comprehend the death of his own niece so he was converted into a soldier by the DTA (Detroit Taxi Army) and fought against his friends * Cyberlife Car was free of the DTA's brainwashing after the events of the fifth game * Cyberlife Car's favorite color is black and purple * Cyberlife Car's favorite snacks are cheerios, and his own motto is "Cheerios on Wheelios" * Cyberlife Car was known to have driven many vehicles into his line throughout his life, being the reason to his fierce reputation * Cyberlife Car was an SG Witness (Sweet Girl Witness), "That's dark", said Cyberlife Car * Cyberlife Car likes pancakes * Cyberlife Car is played by Jon Bernthal in the Cyberlife Bus TV Show